


Seeing Double

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Working the Engels
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will realizes that his new lawyer, Jenna Engel, bears a striking resemblance to the late Abigail Hobbs, he decides to take what should've rightfully been his. (Crossover/Strong sexual content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Jenna Engel is Kacey Rohl's latest role on the show Working the Engels. She's stunning -- seriously, if I weren't straight, I'd be all over that (http://kaceyrohl.org/gallery/index.php?cat=46). Her character's a lot of fun, and I was initially inspired by THIS gif-set to write some porn: 
> 
> http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/82229294101/hannibal-au-jenna-engel-is-wills-lawyer-instead
> 
> And this one, too (I used one of the gifs for one of the images in this chapter):  
> http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/84438727067/hannibal-au-hannibal-brainwashes-abigail-into
> 
> But then an awful thing happened: 2x11 came along while I was writing, and Will's emotional breakdown over Abigail COMPLETELY changed the tone of this two-part story. I just wanted to write some smut, dammit, and yet here we are with a weird, awkward chapter of Will hoping Jenna is Abigail Hobbs. Seriously, this is NOT the original tone I wanted at ALL. I wanted it to be kind of funny/lighthearted (much like the tone of Working the Engels), but instead you've got an emotional pile of drivel. I'm so, so very sorry, and I promise you that they WILL have sex even if I have to get them hopelessly drunk! I wanted them to have some type of sexual encounter in THIS chapter, but realized that given the circumstances, it really would NOT make any sense, whatsoever. So instead, you've got the awkward masturbation scenes before you. With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy, regardless!
> 
> Lastly, the B&W manip of Jenna and Will was taken from this Tumblr post:  
> http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/83431503141/will-abigail-manips-made-for-friends-3-i-tried
> 
> Thanks to Kendra for letting me use her pics/gifs! :)

“No, no, no, mom, listen to me: the meatloaf’s in the fridge,  _not_  the oven, and you need to cancel my appointment with Mr. Donahue. Ok?” Wrestling with her belongings, Jenna Engel balanced her phone between her cheek and shoulder, then not-so-smoothly put her rental car into park. “Oh! And can you reschedule him for next month? I’m not so sure when this case will be over.”

“Where are you now?”

“The driveway of my new client.” Peering up through her windshield at the quaint, attractive little farmhouse, she beamed and said, “Apparently someone recommended me for this job. Can you believe that?”

Ceil Engel snorted. Not appreciating her mother’s lack of good faith, Jenna snapped, “Alright then, message received! I’m really going to go now though, ok?”

“Wait, Jenna! Did you say the meatloaf was in the fridge or-?”

“Uhhh, you’re breaking up, mom, love you, bye!” Quickly hanging up, Jenna rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Under her arm was a file on her client – a Mr. Will Graham – and from what she could see, his case was a real doozy. He’d been falsely accused of a crime he didn’t commit, and now needed compensation for the malfeasance. A friend had suggested he take the issue to court (and recommended her, oddly enough), so here she was, in a completely foreign jurisdiction with the hopes of luring new clients for her (hit or miss) law firm. Who knows? Maybe this trip would glean her the client list she’d always dreamed of.

Grinning at the thought, Jenna only came back to reality when she stepped in something soft and slimy. She looked down in surprise, only to bristle when she realized she’d stepped in dog shit. “Ugh,  _seriously?_ ” Miffed, she did her best to scuff the muck off the bottoms of her (not-so-designer) shoes, all the while cursing under her breath as she stopped every two steps to re-scuff. So far this trip was off to a  _great_  start.

Reaching the door, Jenna smoothed the front of her pencil skirt, patted her wavy hair in place, exhaled deeply, then composed herself long enough to rap on the wooden surface. Instantly, a series of barking erupted that caused her to stagger back in alarm. Well, at least now she knew where the dogs were…

She could hear a male’s voice soothingly telling them to hush (or at least, she  _hoped_  he was soothing, ‘cause she couldn’t take an asshole on top of everything else). The door juddered on its hinges, then swung open to reveal a tired, scruffy-looking man rubbing the back of his neck. Jenna discreetly checked her watch. It was well past noon, for God’s sake, so she thought she’d been giving him a head-start!

The man opened the screen door, still not directly looking at her since he was grinding the sleep from his eyes. That’s when Jenna’s gaze drifted downward.

“Oh,  _God!”_  she exclaimed, unable to help it. Sweeping Will’s case file in front of her eyes, she fumblingly stepped back and stammered, “I…I could always come back at a better time, if…if you’d like.”

“A better time?”

“Yeah, y’know…like maybe when you’re actually wearing some  _pants?”_

There came an awkward bout of silence, then Jenna slowly lowered the case file. When Will’s eyes finally landed on her face, he made such an odd choking noise that she thought he might’ve swallowed his tongue.

_“Abigail?”_

“Huh?”

Panicking, Will staggered back while gasping for breath, only to stun Jenna further when he slammed the door in her face.

Irritated, Jenna raised her fist and furiously rapped on the door. “Excuse me, but I traveled a _very_  long way to get here, Mr. Graham, so you’d better let me in for my consultation! Would you really leave a poor – emphasis on  _poor_  – defenseless woman out here in the wilderness with no place to stay?”

The door opened so abruptly that Jenna almost toppled into Will, her pin-wheeling arms managing to aid in her balancing act.

“Come in,” Will urged. “I’ll…I’ll just go put some pants on.”

“Please do,” Jenna muttered, sensing that her cheeks were still pink.

After situating herself at his dinner table, she felt a dog press its cold, wet nose against her bare leg. Jerking away from the slobbering creature, she shooed it off before having a seat.

Will came out not long after, newly dressed and holding two cups of what she hoped was booze. She soon realized they were empty.

“Want some coffee?”

“What, you mean to go with my empty mug? Sure, sounds great,” Jenna sarcastically said. Eyes drifting downward, she gasped and clapped a hand over her eyes. “Jesus, now your  _fly’s_  down! Are you incapable of common decency?!”

Will flushed, muttering something incoherent as he padded off into the kitchen. She could hear him getting the coffee ready, but still found herself blushing. She wasn’t a virgin – no, she’d had an awkward deflowering with a fellow intern – but she’d only had one partner, and that was so long ago that she’d practically forgotten what it was like. Wait…why was she thinking about sex?

Flushing deeper, Jenna cleared her throat and passed a hand through her hair when Will came back into the room.

“Here,” he said. “Hope you like sugar and cream.”

Jenna smiled weakly, still unable to look at him as she accepted the coffee. Will, on the other hand, could barely keep his eyes off her. He kept searching her face for clues, his lips rolling inward as he tried to stop trembling. He couldn’t very well reach out and prove she only had one ear, but he knew it was Abigail Hobbs…it  _had_  to be.

“Well, then! Let’s get started!”

Eyes flitting down toward the table, Will nodded before directing his gaze back to her warm, flushed face. Jenna rose and bent over the case file, flipping through the pages as she searched for the proper spot.

Will swallowed. Even though Abigail (Jenna?) didn’t have much in the way of breasts, the push-up bra she was wearing had caused a small, pink portion of her areola to peek out from beneath the fabric. Oh, God…

Gripping the table, Will closed his eyes and exhaled. Despite his attempts at controlling himself, he could feel his cock straining against the front of his pants. He hated himself in that moment…hated how he was debauching the return of someone he loved and cared about.

“So who recommended me?”

“Huh?”

Jenna huffed impatiently. “In your email, you said I was recommended by a friend – what was their name? Maybe they were a past client of mine.”

Will snorted. “I doubt that very much.” There was no mistaking why Hannibal had wanted him to see this woman, but the question was how he’d found her… Or maybe it  _was_  Abigail, and she was in on the whole thing?

“Are you ready to get started?”

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still aching for contact. His erection brushed painfully against his pants and he inhaled, nodding as he rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, uh…sure. Go ahead.”

“Ok, great! But could you maybe stop staring at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m some sort of sideshow freak.”

Will smiled nervously, now lifting his shoulders in a helpless shrug. “I’m sorry, it’s just…you look a lot like someone I used to know.”

Jenna arched a brow. “Really? I’m not from around here, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have an evil twin.”

Will’s eyes turned soft and wistful. “Yeah…she was one of a kind.”

“Dead?”

“W-why do you say that?”

“You seem too sad to be talking about someone alive.” Jenna winced, remembering herself. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me… Do you need a break?”

“I need several,” Will muttered, misinterpreting her meaning.

Jenna’s brow puckered. She didn’t know what Will meant, but in many ways she felt she could relate. Reaching over to him, she was surprised by how easily her hand slipped over his – the gesture didn’t feel forced or awkward at all. “If you need a break, please go take one,” she urged. “We won’t get anywhere if your head’s not in the game, so really…go take a walk or something.”

When Will clasped her hand in his, it was completely instinctual, his heart pounding as he felt his body heat at her touch. She was close to him…so close that he could lean over and kiss her, if he so desired. Her lips were soft and ripe, much like…  _Fuck,_  what was the matter with him? It disturbed Will that his obsession was manifesting in such a strong, inappropriate manner. He once thought he’d wanted to be a father to Abigail, but later discovered that that had just been an idea planted in him by Hannibal. The doctor had needed someone to take the fall, and the scenario with Garrett Jacob Hobbs had been too perfect to pass up. And now? Will smiled bitterly.  _Now_  he knew he couldn’t fight the inevitable…he wanted Abigail, mind, body and soul. He wanted her to belong to him and him alone, and now that he possibly had her again, he wasn’t about to let go.

“Mr. Graham?”

He winced, pulling away from her. “Sorry, I just…sorry. I’ve had a long week.”

“A long month, from the sound of it,” Jenna remarked. “Are you sure you don’t need a break?” She rubbed along his wrist, trying to calm the storm she saw behind his eyes. This, unfortunately, caused Will to withdraw even more than before.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I just…will you excuse me, please? While you’re waiting, you can go unpack in the guest room.” Catching Jenna’s questioning look, he pointed to his right and said, “It’s just down there, first door on the left. You can’t miss it.”

“Oh, but…”

Ducking out of the room before Jenna could argue, Will felt his heart pound as he locked himself in the bathroom. He leaned back against the door, his chest heaving as he swallowed hard. She’d touched him…she’d actually  _touched_ him, and now he could imagine how she’d feel beneath his wandering hands. With trembling limbs, he shucked his pants and boxers in a quick, fluid motion, his teeth clenching as he desperately got a firm grip on himself.

Rolling his shoulders forward, Will choked and began to thrust through the tight ring of his fingers, his free hand bracing himself against the sink as he beat off excitedly. He was sick…oh God, he was so  _fucked._

With sweat faintly beading his brow, Will gave several rough, spirited pumps and shuddered, feeling sick when he realized he was picturing himself riding Abigail into the floor, her nails digging into his shoulders as she frantically rolled her hips into his. Oh, fuck…nononono _no._  Why couldn’t he stop this? It wasn’t right!

In spite of his furious internal battle, Will arched his back and came hard (albeit prematurely), his teeth gritting as he tried to suppress the sharp cry that lodged in his throat. With a shuddery breath, he softened in his grasp and he collapsed against the sink, reeling with both shame and horror over what he’d done.

“Son of a  _bitch,”_  Will hissed. Furiously tugging his boxers back into place, he zipped up his pants and angrily straightened his shirt. He then cleaned up the floor, his cheeks burning as he removed the incriminating evidence from the tiles.

Jenna, meanwhile, had taken Will’s advice and gone straight to her appointed bedroom. She didn’t know why she’d agreed to stay there instead of a hotel (especially after Will’s bizarre behavior), but whatever the true reason, she knew she was tired and just wanted to rest for a while.

After she’d unpacked her belongings, she began to inspect the room. There wasn’t much around her in the way of interest – a few paintings here and there, as well as some bland, unremarkable furniture. The only thing that caught her attention was the large, full-length mirror by the dresser. Moving over to it, Jenna smiled and smoothed back her hair, inspecting her reflection with curiosity. Will hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her since the moment she’d arrived… Why was that? Was it truly because she resembled some dead girl, or was it something more? Did he find her attractive?

Biting her lip, Jenna stepped back and unbuttoned her blouse, instantly feeling shame by the rush she felt from Will’s appraisal. Raised predominately by her critical mother, Jenna had blossomed into a shy beauty who was unaware of her sexual attractiveness. It was this naiveté that fueled her exploration, her fingers making quick work of removing her blouse from her frame. Feeling the fabric slide off her skin and onto the floor, Jenna wriggled out of her skirt and allowed it to pool unceremoniously around her feet. Stepping free of the garment, she then returned her attention to her reflection, almost shy as she basked in her blushing half-nudity. What would Will think if he saw her like this? Was this how he imagined her, regardless of clothing? Was this how  _all_  men imagined women?

Sliding her fingers along her cotton panties, Jenna blushed when she felt a warm stickiness between her legs. She hadn’t meant to become aroused, but the idea of being put on display had admittedly been thrilling. She closed her eyes. Breath hitching in her throat, she trembled and slipped a hand beneath the waistband. The wetness that greeted her made her whimper, her toes curling as she eased a finger inside her slick heat. Lifting a hand, she rolled her thumb over her clothed nipple in a brisk, circular motion, teasing it awake into a stiff peak.

Eyes opening, Jenna glanced up to observe her flushed face, heaving chest and writhing hips, her hand working tirelessly between her legs as her other pinched and tweaked her left breast.

“Jenna?”

A knock came at the door, and before the girl could stop pleasuring herself, Will entered with a sheepish look on his face.

“Look, I’m real sorry for barging in on you like this, but I just wanted to…to…” Trailing off, his mouth fell open and he staggered back, stunned at the sight before him. Jenna gawped back in alarm, her hand still in her panties.

“I…uh…”

Jenna was the first to recover. Turning and swiping her empty suitcase, she reared back and lobbed it at Will with all her might. “Get out, get out, get  _out!”_  she shrieked. “Don’t you know to  _wait_  after you knock?!”

“I’m sorry, I just…I thought you were decent, and-”

“Get  _out!”_

“I can’t,” Will feebly said, slumping against the door until it closed. “I’ve tried to ignore you, but I…I just  _can’t.”_

“Ignore me? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Please,” Will begged, now stepping toward her. “I’m not going to hurt you, I just…I need to know… Are you Abigail Hobbs?”

Jenna scoffed, laughing humorlessly as she backed away from him. “Are you  _crazy?_  I’ve already told you that I don’t have an evil twin, so stop comparing me to some dead girl!”

Will flinched. “Don’t talk about her that way…”

 _“What_  way? She’s  _dead,_  so I can’t hurt her feelings!” Shaking her head, Jenna hissed, “I can’t believe I actually thought you might be a ‘dream client’ for my firm – you’re a complete nut bar!”

“Abby, I’m sorry, I…I mean…”

“I’m not that girl, you  _psycho!”_

Jenna moved to grab a candlestick off the nightstand, but Will stopped her. “No, wait!” he pleaded. “I just…I wanted to show you something.”

“Show me what?”

Will swallowed. “I…I wanted you to see Abigail’s picture. I don’t know what I’m hoping to accomplish, but I guess I thought maybe you’d remember and actually  _be_  her if you looked. Pretty pathetic, right?”

Jenna faltered, now slowly lowering the candlestick. “If I look, will you promise to leave me the hell alone?”

Will ducked his head, nodding in humility.

“Ok, then…let’s see it.”

Keeping his eyes averted, Will reached into his pocket before retrieving his wallet. Inside was his modest wages and a few credit cards, but in the back he’d tucked a picture he’d stolen from the Hobbs home. He didn’t know why he did it…at first he thought he was being morbid, but afterward, he’d found himself spending many a restless night gazing at Abigail’s face. It had brought him comfort somehow…comfort that he now saw in Jenna’s wide, familiar blue eyes. “Here,” he softly said. “Take it.”

Uncertain, Jenna waited a moment before accepting the photograph. Turning it over in her hand, she squinted down at the warm, smiling face and felt as if her stomach had turned to ice. A pair of laughing blue eyes gazed back at her, followed by the smile her mother had always described as one in a million.

Was this some kind of  _joke?_

“Did you Photoshop this?” Jenna asked, her voice strained.

“What?”

“Did you  _doctor_  this?!”

“No!”

Unable to look at the picture a moment longer, Jenna thrust it back into Will’s hands and took a deep, quavering breath. He was right…they  _did_ look remarkably similar, if not  _exactly the same,_ and she hated how it actually made her question her own identity. Why was she entertaining this nutjob’s fantasies? Maybe he was trying to con her!

“I need to go,” Jenna said, her voice cracking.

“No, wait!” Grabbing hold of her arms, Will pulled her back until she staggered into him, her hands coming over his chest in an attempt at keeping them apart.

Trembling, Will slid his hands into her hair and palmed her cheeks, his thumb tracing her mouth as he studied each curve and contour of her face. Below her chin, Jenna’s wavy locks framed a pale, scar-less throat, and as his fingers wove more deeply into her hair, Will discovered that she also had both ears. His heart sank. It was a painful, hollow feeling to realize he’d been so hopelessly wrong.

“You’re not her,” he whispered, his throat constricting around the words.

“I know, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” Jenna snapped. “I’m just a weird, neurotic lawyer with a crazy family, and now I’ll probably be even _more_  neurotic knowing that I had a…a  _twin_  of sorts.”

Will sniffed, bowing his head as he exhaled. “I…I’m sorry for dumping all of my personal problems on you like this. If you want, you can leave and forget all about my case.”

“No way! This case is a big deal, and I won’t let some little screw-up ruin that for me! We can reconvene around 5:00, if it’s all the same to you. I’m sure that’ll give me enough time to regain my bearings.” Jenna forced a smile to her lips, surprised by her lack of hostility towards this man. She didn’t even feel awkward standing there in just her undergarments. Well…sort of.

Suddenly embarrassed, Jenna bit her lip and stepped back, feeling Will’s hands slip off her shoulders.

“I’ll see you at five,” he mumbled. “I’ll, uh…have dinner ready by then, too.”

“And booze? I think we need some booze after this.”

Will paused, turning back to flash her a small smile. “Yeah, I think we can arrange that.”

Jenna mirrored his smile. He wasn’t so bad, once you got past the dog hair, unkempt clothing, and possibly psychotic tendencies. After shutting the door behind him, she leaned against it and sighed. She had a lot of work to do and would not –  _could_  not – allow anymore distractions to get in the way... Or at least, not until after she finished what had been so rudely interrupted.

Locking the door, Jenna smiled to herself and crawled into bed, now rolling over and sliding a hand back between her legs.

 

 **A/N:** Chapter 2 will be up whenever my inspiration strikes. For those who're familiar with my writing, you'll know I don't usually bother with much plot, so this is different for me. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't taken on such a complicated prompt. lol Next time I'll be back to the simpler stuff.


	2. A Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super proud of myself, 'cause I first published this fic FOUR YEARS AGO. Talk about a comeback! I didn't think I'd ever finish this, and yet here we are! All finished! :D I doubt I have readership for this anymore (and it'd serve me right tbh), but I hope that those of you who are reading enjoy, regardless!

By the time Jenna finally returned from her appointed bedroom, Will was waiting for her on the couch, already nursing a glass of scotch as his dogs lounged by the fire.

"I'm sorry," Jenna apologized. "I kind of just…I-I mean, I guess my nap went on for a little longer than I expected." Sheepish, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Is that for me?" Indicating the glass on the table, she stepped forward when Will nodded. He seemed shy and introspective, and considering what had happened earlier between them, she supposed she couldn't be surprised. She, too, was still reeling with shame and embarrassment.

After taking a generous swallow of scotch, Jenna sat alongside Will and exhaled. "Well…I guess I should start off by saying I'm sorry."

Will finally looked over at her, clearly bewildered. "Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong, Jenna. You couldn't have realized you were being set up – you couldn't have  _known_  about the demons that plague me."

Chewing her lip, Jenna pursed her mouth before looking down at the floor. "And what happened here, exactly? Just  _who_  set me up and why?"

"It's a long story." Embittered, Will glowered down into his glass. "But if you want the abridged version, you're here because the man who framed me still isn't finished – he  _wanted_  me to see you because…because he _knows_  how much Abigail means to me. But how he found you, I'll never know."

Will's answers weren't satisfactory, but Jenna crossed her legs and nodded. "And am I in danger?"

"I don't know that either," Will admitted. "I suppose our safety depends on how this plays out."

"And is this man at large, or…?"

"No. He's in prison, which is why it's so troubling that the BSHCI allowed him to contact you in the first place."

"I see… So he's imprisoned by people who're powerful  _and_  incompetent. That's always a comfort," Jenna muttered. Now leaning back into the pillows, her shoulders lifted in a sigh. "Well…I'm guessing you don't really want a lawyer then, do you?"

"I don't," Will admitted, "but I hate the thought of you having come out all this way for nothing. I'll file a negligence suit against the Bureau."

"Oh – well, great!" Catching herself, she placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, appearing sheepish as she cleared her throat. "I mean, um…let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

Several glasses of scotch later, the two finally had a fairly extensive list of what they could bring to court.

Licking the whiskey from her lips, Jenna hummed and stretched out across the couch. "So what  _do_  you think when you look at me?"

"What?"

 _"Me,"_  Jenna said, irritable as she pointed to her chest. "What  _was_  Abigail to you?"

"A surrogate of sorts…but I know now that she never could've been a daughter."

"And I'm what, a living vessel to enact your creepy, erotic fantasies?"

Will flushed, appearing shamed. "No, no, never that," he whispered. "I can see now that you're not Abigail at all. You may have the same face, but…" He sighed, lifting his shoulders. "You don't have the same spirit. Abigail was fragmented and incomplete… When I look into your eyes, I still see warmth and a lust for life. You haven't been broken."

"Have you? Been broken, I mean."

Will scoffed, knocking back the remainder of his whiskey. "As you've said, I have inappropriate feelings for a young woman – a young woman who happens to be dead and looks  _exactly_  like you. I'd say I'm  _certifiably_  broken."

Tracing her finger around the rim of her glass, Jenna pursed her mouth. "And what would you have done? If I  _had_  been her?"

"I'm not really sure," Will admitted.

"I could pretend…?"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm  _reeeeally_  drunk right now, but I'm also really lonely. You weren't entirely wrong about me, but I  _definitely_  don't have a lust for life these days." She pursed her mouth and shrugged. "I've never been fucked by someone who loves me, so maybe this could be beneficial for the both of us.  _You_  get to be with Abigail, and  _I_  get to experience lovemaking with  _actual_  love."

Will's hands began to shake. "I-I don't know…"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes…"

"Then do it." Setting her empty glass onto the coffee table, Jenna leaned toward him and slid her hands along his thighs. "I  _want_  you to kiss me."

"But-"

Jenna covered his mouth with hers, angling into the kiss as she straddled his hips. He tasted like whiskey on her tongue, and as she began to grind down into his lap, she slowly felt him rise and harden between her legs.

"Are you sure…?" Will's breath grew labored and his head lolled back, baring his throat to Jenna's wandering lips. She licked at his skin and nodded.

With trembling fingers, Will began to unfasten his pants while Jenna wriggled free of her panties. Stepping out of her shoes, she went to straddle his lap again, but instead, Will encouraged her to lie across the floor.

The dogs lifted their heads once, then laid back down with disinterest.

"You're beautiful," Will whispered. Cupping Jenna's face between his hands, he pressed a slow, lingering kiss to her mouth and rolled between her thighs, groaning as he rubbed and jerked against her perfumed heat. Jenna arched and pushed up into his thrusting hips, knotting her fingers through his hair as their kiss grew harsh and bruising.

"Thank you," she shyly said.

Will's lips pressed into hers and Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss as his tongue traced her bottom lip. Tangling her fingers through his curls, she hesitantly opened her mouth in explorative curiosity. His tongue glossed hers and she made a small, pleased little noise in the back of her throat, arching her hips as her thighs gripped at his waist. She suddenly felt dizzy –  _weightless_ – and she angled her mouth more harshly into his, almost as if she were attempting to conjoin their very souls.  _"Please,"_  she begged.

Cheeks flushed and breath growing shallow, Will nodded as she tilted her body toward his. The press of her hips drew a stifled groan from him, and feebly, he cupped her face before tilting her chin back, firmly angling his mouth into hers as he edged between her thighs. Deepening the kiss with a slow, languid swipe of his tongue, he withdrew long enough to reach for the hem of Jenna's loose blouse. With trembling hands, he whisked the garment over her head and impatiently fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He needed to see her. His desire was made all the stronger due to the memory of Abigail's soft, rounded curves.

Struggling for breath, Jenna shakily assisted him in the removal of her clothing. When she locked eyes with Will, a deep, pulsing throb coursed wetly between her legs. She was finally half-naked, shy and flushed as she looked up at him for approval.

"Oh, God." The words were out before Will could stop them, and his mouth opened and closed soundlessly as Jenna discarded her bra to the floor. She was perfect. Framing her hips with his hands, he fiercely joined his mouth with hers and sucked on her bottom lip, his touch tremulous as he whisked his hands up to rub and tweak at her soft breasts. She gasped and arched into his touch, quaking against the hardwood flooring.

Lowering his mouth to press a kiss over Jenna's pounding heart, Will nuzzled into the soft, narrow valley of her breasts before burning slow, methodical kisses across her chest until he closed his mouth around her left nipple. Tonguing the rigid protrusion, he sighed against her skin and pressed a palm in between her thighs, pushing up into her wet heat as he sucked on her sensitive flesh. He could finally worship Abigail in the way he'd dreamed about. Even if it actually  _wasn't_ Abigail, the young woman's soft, ecstatic cries met with every fantasy he'd ever conjured.

 _"Fuck,"_  Jenna swore. Eagerly, she began to move against his palm. Despite the fact that deep down, she  _knew_  Will wasn't thinking of her, she hadn't realized until now just how much she'd  _needed_  a man inside her. Impatiently tugging on his pants, she hissed, "Get these off."

The soft, pitiful little whimpers catching in Jenna's throat electrified him. Desperate to hear more, Will traced his lips up toward her neck before opening his mouth against where Abigail's scar would be, darting his tongue out to taste the salt of her skin. "I shouldn't have lied to you," he whispered. Trembling, he pressed another kiss to her throat. "It's you on my mind every time that I touch myself. I imagine how...h-how you would feel against me...how you would sound when I push into you for the first time." Jenna began to grind into his open palm and he tensed, breath catching in his throat. "Christ," he swore. He could already feel her wetness completely coating his hand. Lifting his eyes, a shudder lanced through him and his cock began to throb. Delirious in his need, he edged between her thighs so that she could feel the effect she had over him. Breathless and shaking, he began to grind himself against her heat, rolling his arousal along her clit over and over as a strained, choking gasp caught in his throat. "Abby, fuck," he hissed in her ear.

Jenna tensed up. "Don't say that name," she whispered back. She could deal with being someone's fuck puppet, if only for the sake of feeling loved, but hearing  _Abigail's_  name took her completely out of the moment.

Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, Will nodded and brushed a hand along Jenna's cheek. "Right... I'm so sorry, Jenna. I know you're here, too." He took her wrists and pinned them high above her head, now nose-to-nose with her as he began to grind more urgently between her open thighs. His gaze was clouded and his breath uneven as he shook his head. "I can't do this anymore," he choked. "I just...I can't." With trembling hands, he skated his touch toward Jenna's skirt and began to peel it away. "I need to be inside you," he pleaded. "Just for a moment..."

"Hurry up," she pleaded back, tilting her hips urgently into his.

Dropping his face onto her shoulder, Will gently bit down and groaned into her skin, feeling feverish as Jenna's soft, tremulous voice whispered against his ear. With her thighs pinned up around his waist, he felt dizzy each time she pushed her hips into his hardness.

Jenna sought his mouth with hers, and Will greedily reciprocated, his grinding growing more erratic as he groaned into her mouth. Barely able to breathe over the stifling need, Will began to peel away at his own pants and boxers with jittery fingers. At this vantage point he could finally get a good look at Jenna, and he felt winded at the very sight of her.  _God, s_ he was beautiful. Pale and flushed and perfect. As he nuzzled into her neck, it embarrassed him to realize he was leaking prematurely. He wanted her –  _all_  of her – but he also didn't wish to become the one mistake she couldn't undo. "Are you sure?"

 _"Yes,"_ Jenna impatiently gritted. "For God's sake, I'm not made of glass – just  _fuck_  me, already!"

Suddenly feeling hopelessly exposed, Will lifted Jenna by the hips and drew her in close, eyeing her for any sign of discomfort as he began to rock against her slit. Shuddering from the sensation, he nudged forward and groaned into her throat, groping and clawing at her shoulders as her cunt squeezed tightly around his slow entry.

In a way, it was difficult to turn off the primordial side of him that just wanted to  _taketaketake,_  especially when Jenna's long, drawn-out sighs were catching in his ear, and – and  _God,_  her nails were scratching up his back to the point of pleasure-pain. Each slice against his skin had him growling in her ear.

"Faster," she pleaded.

Rotating his hips, Will attempted to open Jenna more fully. His mouth hovered over her own gasping lips, his hair falling into his line of vision as he urged, "Go on, baby…take it. Get off on me." He jerked up further into her heat, his back arching as his mouth opened in a silent cry. She was so tight and warm... _welcoming._

Will's hushed reassurances warmed her lips and Jenna jerked, feeling him cup her thighs and hoist them up to rest higher along his waist. This action brought a swift, unexpected friction from both her body and his hips, a soft gasp catching in her throat that turned into a high, needy whine. He shifted and started to grind into her more harshly, leaving her both stunned and electrified by the warm, thrilling heat that suddenly flooded throughout her limbs. Desperate, Jenna rolled her hips into his, searching for just the right spot to grind against.

 _"Faster,"_  she said again, but this time with far more gruffness.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Will rubbed his thumb against Jenna's clit, hoping to fill her with little sparks of pleasure. He punctuated her plea with several short, brisk jabs of his cock. Feeling delirious with arousal, he drew in a shuddering breath and kissed against her thrumming pulse.

Jenna's breath grew shallow and her lashes fluttered, her head lolling to the side to allow him better access. Will brought his lips back to hers then, and she could taste the desperation on his tongue. The kiss was rough and bruising this time – each tug on her hair and firm, eager thrust between her thighs had her whimpering into his open mouth. With her eyes squeezing shut, she felt him roughly rock against her aching point.

"Will," she pleaded. "Will, I'm almost there..."

The sound of Jenna's soft, breathy sighs and the sharp, stinging slice of her nails made Will throb between her walls, his face burying into her throat as he licked at her skin. Now placing his palms flat against the floor in order to support his weight, he bracketed his knees on either side of Jenna's hips. Using all of his weight to drive into her with a firm, violent thrust, his eyes grew electric and blue as he continued to pound and grind into her hips. Each jolt was slow and forceful, punctuated by all of his weight channeling into his thrusts.

Jenna yelped and arched. The sudden change in position kissed and rubbed at her clit, drawing her even closer to climax. Her incessant rocking forced Will to pound into her more strongly, his bangs falling into his line of vision as he struggled for breath. With her mouth crashing into his own, he groaned into the kiss and gripped at her wrists more strongly, her back arching as her slick walls massaged his girth. Fuck, he was so  _close…_

Will pressed Jenna more strongly into the floor, devouring her soft moans as she laced a hand through his hair. Each time he pounded into her heat, her body jolted against the flooring, her breath catching between their kiss as her nails scoured up his back.

"Jenna," he breathed, shuddering against her lips. "Jenna, I think...I think I'm going to..." He trailed off, snarling softly. The sensation of her milking him was more than he could bear.

Will shuddered, his body quaking as he felt himself coming undone. He could feel Jenna writhing beneath him, his forehead pressing into hers as her soft, feminine gasps shook him to the very core. Her insides gripped him strongly, massaging his cock as he gave a strangled cry.

Breathless and spent, Will collapsed onto Jenna with a full-body shudder, his cheek pressing into hers as his panting breaths scorched her skin. With an appreciative murmur, he pressed several deep, open-mouthed kisses against her neck before withdrawing to look into her eyes. Brushing his thumb from her temple to her cheek, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her mouth. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, Jenna panted as she leaned into his gentle touch. She  _knew_  he was still thinking of Abigail, and she  _knew_  Will didn't truly care for her, but the delusion still felt painfully nice. "I can definitely think of worse ways to get hurt," she teased. "Bruises aside, I think we got a lot accomplished today."

"Already starting up with the lawyer jargon, are you? I literally  _just_  came - I can't get into that mindset again for at  _least_  another fifteen minutes."

"Fine. How about  _this_  mindset instead?" With a sly smile, Jenna took Will's wrist and slowly slid his hand back between her sticky thighs.

Will's brows rose high on his head. "Isn't that what you lawyers call  _double jeopardy?"_

She huffed. "I thought you just said you didn't want to think like a lawyer? Now shut up and go down on me."

"Yes, ma'am." With a predatory look in his eyes, Will slunk back downward and ducked his head between her legs. When Jenna cried out, sharp and ecstatic, one of Will's dogs gave an uncertain whine at the commotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of sloppy and "whatever, I tried," but I REALLY wanted to finally finish this for you guys. I totally ship Will x Jenna (Wenna?), but at this point, trying an actual full-blown story that isn't based solely on sex seems pointless. Mostly because the fandom's dead (sadly) and I barely get any traction for my current ship. Either way, this was a fun ride, and I hope you all enjoyed! :) **You can check this out the Will/Abby/Jenna vid I made on YT here:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5s60nOzCJU The gif featured inside this fic is actually from it. ;)


End file.
